bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Therianthropy
|textColour = white }} Therianthropy (獣人, Kemonohito) refers to a curse placed on a tribe of over a thousand years ago by an elder quincy of a small tribe. This affliction causes the affected to be violently transformed, upon experiencing intense emotions, into an animal-like creature. The transformations are unique to each quincy, and the degree of the transformation differs between quincies. History One thousand years ago, shortly following the 's purge of the Quincy, a select tribe of Quincy attempted to elude the Gotei 13's notice and rebuild themselves. However, knowing that some Quincy would've survived the war, the began to search for lingering survivors. As the quincies reached closer and closer to extinction the quincies searched for something to aid their survival. A select quincy among his tribe tried to use his vast powers to grant members of his tribe more power to defend themselves. He succeeded in his efforts, but with a deadly cost. The spell used to imbue select quincies ended up cursing them, and although they grained great power their transition costed them their sanity. Not only that did they gain a transformation, but their natural physique changed. Their non-transformed physical features were distorted with animal traits that differed between them. Their gained traits were similar to their transformation. Those affected were ostracized and fled to live together in solitude. Overview Currently it is unknown how many the curse has affected. The curse moved its way through lineage as mother, daughter, and song alike became infected. It is now understood that the disease can only be passed through birth, and children born of cursed are always cursed.The cursed remain in hiding and try to seek redemption for their ancestors horrible grievances. It is unknown if the curse is curable, and no one has ever been cleansed of the curse. Through the passage of time users learned to grasp at the power they were given and now it is not consider a curse among the cursed, but rather a gift to be cherished. Powers & Abilities Werebeast Form: The transition is caused by intense emotion whether they be negative or positive. Through the transition the user will release mass amounts of concentrated reiatsu. The users body will then begin to grow exceedingly quick, and grow to a tremendous size. Quincies who have not honed this transition will lose all control, and become nothing more than animals. Often people who are novices will attack friend or foe, and cannot distinguish the difference. Once honed, the transformation can allow access to new skills that are connected to the users transition. During their transition their physical strength, reiatsu, and regeneration are severely augmented. High-Speed Regeneration: Similarly to a hollow, those affected by therianthropy, any afflicted Quincy's wounds heal unnaturally fast. Even the most severe gashes, broken bones, and bruises can be healed fairly quickly, making them increasingly hard to kill. Their healing capabilities are dependent on both their spiritual pressure and their control over their transition. Novices who have not honed their transition have seriously diminished healing. Enhanced Senses: Even when in their natural form those who are cursed have seriously augmented senses. This is further enhanced by their werebeast form. Users are capable of doing things far beyond natural human capabilities, and even beyond natural quincy abilities. Their hearing, touch, smell, taste, and sight are all severely augmented. This allows for quicker reactions, poison detection (from their keen sense of smell), and can even mean the difference in a battle. The users augmented senses can be honed in by training designed by the tribe that was initially affected by the curse. Unique Traits: Not only does the curse manifest as physical traits, but spirits of those affected are mutated. The curse creates an impurity in the quincies that does not allow them access to . The manifestation of their unique power is brought out by their physical change, and unique abilities gained are only dependent on the user. Trivia *This page was created by using Ten Tailed Fox’s page as a template (abilities//base). The credit for the main idea goes to him. *Thank you to ShonenChicoBoy for giving me inspiration behind "Goat Girl".